Класс
Класс - роль, которая отводится игроку, она определяет его силу и возможности в игре. Это первая часть Титула Игрока, вторая - Аспект. Известны 12 видов классов. Их описывают как механизм, "насильственно" связанный с Аспектами способностями. Они состоят из пары активного(-)\пассивного(+) игроков, где активный использует силу лишь для своей выгоды, а пассивный может обмениваться ею с командой. UranianUmbra этой дихотомии на Воре\Разбойнике (Воры крадут для собственной выгоды, Разбойники в свою очередь походят на Робин Гуда) и на Принце\Певце (Принцы разрушают свой аспект и используют его для разрушения, Певцы всячески используют свой аспект для разрушения, привносят разрушение через него). UU так же объясняет, что некоторые классы предназначены только для мужчин или женщин. Несколько классов уже полностью расшифрованы\объяснены, остальные лишь приблизительно известны: Провидец thumb|left|Костюм Провидца Провидец - это, в своем роде, рулевой всей команды. По словам Арадии, он прекрасно ориентируются в своем аспекте, который определает силу его пророческих видений (к примеру, Терези может видеть все возможные развития событий, Роуз - выделить как бы "случайный путь", всегда правильный и наиболее удачный). Провидец определяется как "тот, что приносит пользу благодаря знаниям". По описанию Арадии и DOC SCRATCH`а можно сказать, что это пассивный (+) класс. Рыцарь thumb|Костюм Рыцаря Арадии, Рыцари - это воины, использующие свои аспекты как оружие. К примеру, Дейв смог сохранить жизнь каждому члену своей команды - использовал время, чтобы спасти Джона и Джейд, защитил Роуз от Беспощадного Бюрократа в пятом акте. Каркат, несмотря на все свои усилия, мало справляется с этой ролью. Но ему все же удалось сохранить жизнь своим друзьям, разрядив обстановку в . Из этого мы делаем предположение, что роль Рыцаря определяется как защита остальных игроков на протяжении всей сессии, как "того, что использует аспект для защиты". Скорее всего это пассивный (+) класс. Рыцари, возможно, связан с Лягушками, т.к. раньше они всегда помогали Героям Космоса в их разведении. Этот класс предназначен для игроков мужского пола. Разбойник\Вор thumb|left|Костюм Вора Это пара активного\пассивного классов связаны с воровством и обращением сил противника против них самих. Например, Вриска, как Вор Света, может украсть удачу у своего противника и перевести её на себя. Разбойники будут стараться помочь своему товарищу или украдут аспект, чтобы использовать его. Рокси, как Разбойник Пустоты is said to black-out her entire session in the future, presumably via sharing the black-out with her teammates. Эти классы относятся больше к игрокам женского (не обязательно) пола. Певец\Принц Этот класс связан с разрушением. Принц в буквальном смысле "разрушающий аспект" или "тот, что разрушает сквозь аспект". Певцы - это "те, что позволяют уничтожать аспекту все на своем пути" или "те, что приглашают аспект к пиршеству действий". Эридан (Принц Надежды) убивает множество своих товарищей и уничтожает Матрисферу - надежду троллей на продолжение своего рода. Гамзи (Певец Ярости) может реализовать режим берсерка, вызывая глубочающий страх у окружающих, становясь невероятно сильным противником. Позже Каркат успокаивает его ярость. Класс Бардов и Принцев предназвачен для игроков мужского пола. Сильф Сильфы - это целители. Сильф Света, Аранея использует свои силы, чтобы люди смогли увидеть окружающие их вещи, в обоих смыслах этого выражения. В переносном смысле, она хочет исцелить людей от их психологических ран. Буквально, она предлагает Терези восстановить её зрение. Ведьма thumb|Костюм Ведьмы Существует два факта, на основании которых мы может скзаать, что это пассивный (+) класс. Джейд (Ведьма Космоса) уменьшает планеты, чтобы избежать Скретча (используя их содержимое), а Фефери (Ведьма Жизни) излечивает раны WV в альтернативной линии времени. Этот класс предназначен для игроков женского пола. Дева thumb|left|Костюм Девы Основываясь на действиях Арадии (Девы Времени) и Джейн (Девы Жизни), класс Дева описывается как "защита от нападок врагов\недругов". Мегидо удалось заморозить во времени Джека, Крокер успешно излечила себя от ножевого ранения. Все ещё неизвестно, активный (-) или пассивный (+) это класс. Арадия с помощью своей способности замораживать время помогает другим троллям победить Черного Короля, в то время Джейн исцеляет себя, чтобы поддержать свою команду. Этот класс предназначен для игроков женского пола. Маг Основываясь на действии Соллукса (Маг Судьбы), класс Магов может быть связан с классом Провидцев, имея отношение к "пониманию своих аспектов". Это может быть и "выгода для себя\ знания, использующиеся в аспекте лишь для себя". Но стоит отметить, что у Соллукса были четкие видения, не только знания, к примеру, как у Роуз. Маг - это синоним к "защите от негативных последствий собственного аспекта", предположение к тому, что Судьба имеет связь со смертью и различными несчастьями (Соллукс имел несколько дримселфов и возможность спокойно выйти из дримбаббл). Наследник thumb|Костюм Наследника Точное предназначение этого класса неизвестно. Основываясь на действиях Джона (Наследник Дыхания) и Эквиуса (Наследник Пустоты), Наследники характеризуются как "те, что используют силу в свое благо\те, что защищают себя с помощью своего аспекта". Джон дважды спас себя благодаря ветру, прежде чем узнал как правильно использовать его. Equius (as well as his ancestor) was given the ability to not be noticed, which can be seen as an effective form of protection. Можно сделать вывод, что Наследники являются активными\пассивными двойниками Рыцарей. Этот класс предназначен для игроков мужского пола. Это эквивалент к "активному" классу Рыцарей. Паж Предназначение Пажей пока неизвестно. Таврос (Паж Дыхания) показан выдыхающим Дыхание (?), чтобы разбудить Вриску поцелуем. Как это может быть связано с классом - неизвестно. Категория: Понятия